Meet Your Maker
by Mrs. Cipher
Summary: Dipper and Mabel find a strange man unconscious in the middle of the forest. Who is this strange man and where did he come from? And how does he know Dipper and Mabel? Read to find out! One-shot


"Wait, I think he's coming to"

This was the first thing the man heard, but nothing more. He could hear someone talking, but just couldn't make out what they were saying. He was having a hard time focusing. He strained his ears to listen, but still couldn't understand.

The man didn't know where he was, for all he could see was darkness. He couldn't feel his body, assuming that he wasn't dead. Suddenly, he felt a twitch where his hand should be, then slowly regained feeling in his arm, and the rest of him followed suit.

"...kinda worried. Should we call the ambulance?," he heard a male voice say. It sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. The man racked his brain to where he had heard this voice before, but he couldn't come to a conclusion. That's when he realized that he had a massive headache.

"...don't know...He's kinda cute!," a female voice responded. That one sounded familiar to the man as well.

_What's going on? Where am I?_

The man opened his eyes just to shut them back again. Something bright was blinding him. He lifted his hand to shade his face from the light and slowly sat up. He winced in pain. His body ached as if he had just ran a thousand miles. "Ugh. My _head_," the man groaned as he clutched his face in his hands.

There was a gasp behind him. "Your awake!," the female voice said.

"Sh! Mabel!," the male voice said, silencing the girl.

Wait, _Mabel_?

The man gasped and lifted his head from his hands and observed his surroundings. He lain in a dense forest, surrounded by the sweet smell of pine needles and sap. His clothes were dirty, probably from laying in the dirt for who-knows-how-long, but none of these details help fulfill the question of where he was. But he had a pretty good idea.

"Sir? Are you okay?," the male voice said. The man looked over his shoulder and gasped again.

He was absolutely dumbfounded when his eyes rest on the pair of twins that sat behind them. He struggled to find words, but all that he could find was: "Dipper?...Mabel?"

The twins glanced at each other, a little dumbfounded themselves. "Do we know you?" Dipper asked.

The man, who was facing them now, opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it, looking defeated. "No. No you don't."

The twins shot each other a bemused look, then back at the strange man, who seemed to be extremely uncomfortable. "Then how do you know us?"

The man stood up slowly, careful not to fall, and dusted off his shirt. "It's kinda complicated."

The twins stood up as well. "How'd you get way out here, beautiful man?," Mabel asked, maybe a bit too casually.

The man shrugged. "I was wondering the same thing. I don't get it. How'd I get in Gravity Falls?"

"Think, what was your last memory before you lost consciousness?," Dipper said, pointing to his head.

The man shifted his weight thoughtfully and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Let's see... I was in my office, goofing around and watching television..." He shook his head. "Can't remember anything after that." He suddenly perked up and snapped his fingers. "I know! I'm dreaming! That's the only logical explanation! This sure is one heck of a dream!"

There was another awkward glance between the two twins.

"Yeah I know. That's stupid." The man sighed and sat on a convenient rock. "I don't know what to think or what I should do..."

"Where'd you come from?," Dipper asked. "Maybe we could help you home?"

The man sighed and pushed some dirt around with his shoe. "That's another complicated question."

"Do you at least have a name?," Mabel asked clasping her hands together. "I bet it's an _amazing_ name!"

The man looked up at the two. "My name is Alex. Alex Hirsch. And how I got stuck Gravity Falls, I have no idea."

* * *

**A lot of people put themselves in Gravity Falls, but I thought, "What if Alex was magically transported into his own show?" And so this fanfic was created! I'm thinking about continuing this. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
